Aka Oka: Red Hill
by Listic
Summary: Petronela Serbanescu OC the niece of Count Dracula and her protectors live in Romania. Her life is changing drastically, and very quickly; as she sometimes tells her penpal. A crossover of Dracula and Death Note a.k.a Possible FAIL! Based around OCs.
1. Character List

I thought I might add a list of the characters you will meet and what they look like. Saves me time when I'm writing xD hahaha Of course only my OCs.

* * *

**Aka Oka (Red Hill) Character List**

**Petronela Serbanescu:**

-Romanian; Vampire; Niece of Count Dracula; Long black hair that is very thin, usually pulled back into a long plait; Grey eyes so pale they almost blend into the whites of the eyes -I decided this will be a characteristic of the vampires along with white skin, to help tell the difference-; willowy figure; wears large dresses; has a superiority complex; likes making fun of the twins

**Tiberiu Kazaku (Balitiu):**

-Romanian; Vampire; One of Petronela's "Protectors"; Originally from a farming family called Balitiu; younger twin brother of Gavril; golden short hair, parted on the side; grey eyes and white skin; wears glasses; slim figure; wears suits all the time; he loves being right; gets embarrassed easily; always found reading a small novel

**Gavril Kazaku (Balitiu):**

-Romanian; Vampire; Another of Petronela's "Protectors"; From a farming family called Balitiu; older twin brother of Tiberiu; dark brown hair to just above shoulders; grey eyes and white skin; looks a lot like Tiberiu; more burly figure -works out-*wink wink*; wears suits a fair bit, but rather work clothes; loves joking around; is stupid; very stealthy; gets picked on by Petronela a lot; only one to refer to Petronela as madam; gets hungry easily

**Vioril Kazaku (?)**:

-Romanian; Vampire; The last of Petronela's "Protectors"; Nothing known about his life before; Unrelated to the twins; brown hair a bit longer than Tiberiu; grey eyes and white skin -whiter than anyone else's-; always has a large windbreaker on with suit underneath; average figure; does not talk at all; can read people's minds; does whatever Petronela asks; very moody; likes drawing

**Hotaru Ito:**

-Japanese; one who receives letters and other things from Petronela; Vampire (?)


	2. Prologue

Hey Guys! I Have been slacking off on my fan fictions, BUT! I have decided to take a different road and make a fan fiction of Dracula.......... D: with OCs? WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!! I Just Don't Know..... I am Bored and out of my mind, but I had to do it. Dracula is an amazing Movie and Book!!! D: Especially the book! YES I AM RIGHT THE BOOK!!! :D I Will actually finish this story! I Know I will because that is my goal! And I shall succeed!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! xD *coff*

And Yes It does cross over with something...... and anime too................ *OH SHE DID NOT JUST GO THERE!!* OH YES SHE DID! It Is crossed over with Death Note! *shoots self* WHAT THE HELL!!!!! D:

You are probably all sitting there thinking, holy SHEET, she is crossing over an awesome movie and an awesome anime, she is going to wreak this for all of us. I know It is going to be really bad, but hey...... Life is like that! :D So Please enjoy......

xD

BTW FYI there will be no vampiric L or Light IN AMERICA!. xD and i might sneak in a yaoi pairing........ sooooommmmmeeeewhhhhheeerrreee, maybe yuri? :D Cuz I am just that evil....... BEEF CAKE! xD MUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

It is just the prologue, introducing you to the OCs in all their glory, and what the basic story is. BTW KAZAKU IS A ROMANIAN LAST NAME NOT JAPANESE!!! Hotaru Ito is Japanese though, and the funny coincidence is that Hotaru is a town in Romania! HAHA!

OMG YES THIS IS M RATED!! :O WHY??? Because..... there my be stuff in it...... *looks around* yess......................

So...... enjoy this.... um...... fanfic.......yeh........... :D

Sayonara!

* * *

**Aka Oka (Red Hill) The Prologue?**

Dear Hotaru Ito,

My name is Petronela Serbanescu, and I have never set foot outside of my house... Ever! My parents never let me when they were alive. Now that I really think about it, maybe I went out of the house... once? When I was, what? Four? Yes! I remember! I had only ever left once to see Uncle Dracula. He was kind, and friendly... but there was always this "air" around him. It was hard to explain really. Now after twelve years -and thats a long time!- I would be leaving this house, and taking my "protectors" given to me by my father when I turned thirteen. I never did mention them before, did I? Nor did I mention, I am a vampire. Funny that I live in Romania and all vampires are found here, yet, if you look in all the history books, Romania never had and stories, myths, legends about my kind. Vampires originated in Germany. Actually... that is where I was born! I guess that sort of makes me German in a way? Mein Gott!

When I turned thirteen -three years ago- my father gave me three protectors; the Kazaku Brothers. They like me are vampires and not to mention all the same age as me. They can not exactly be called "triplets" as such, only two of them were originally related -and twins- before they died and became vampires. The other had been found a week after the other two. Their names were Tiberiu, Gavril and Vioril.

Tiberiu Kazaku, originally was a native Romanian from a small farming family. He was -is- youngest -by 3 minutes- of him and his twin brother Gavril. He is very strong and good at arguing, and gets embarrassed easily. He is fun to tease.

Gavril Kazaku, oldest twin brother of Tiberiu. He is very loud, and very stupid. Gavril is definitely not suitable for an older brother role. Despite this, he is really stealthy! I find this quite amazing and scary at the same time! He love playing pranks and jokes on others, much to everyone's annoyance.

Then there is Vioril. A very quite boy, and the only word I have ever heard him say is "Come". He never smiles and stares at everyone a lot! The twins say he used to be very talkative. Apparently he can read minds, I find this really cool! Gavril says that Vioril's ability is what shut him up. Not much else is known about Vioril's life before. But! He does everything I tell him, and I mean EVERYTHING!

So now I stand in an empty room. Everything packed away. It is midnight outside and soon I -along with my "protectors"- will have to travel all the way across Romania to Uncle Dracula. Something I am too scared to contemplate! You are probably asking yourself,

"What in hell is going on? Why are you traveling across the country?"

I guess I should have explained that before. My parents -were also vampires- had been killed, by a "peasant" -as they called the common people- when they went out hunting. The were not the smartest of vampires, and well... they were caught. Need I say more? Uncle Dracula found out and was quite worried about me -I would be too-; and asked for me to come to his place up north. I agree and that is how I got to where I am now. Standing in an empty room, staring around in the darkness; the only thing keeping me company, Vioril, as he watches me say goodbye to my house... I shall miss it very much.

Yours,

_Petronela Serbanescu_


	3. Chapter 1

YAY! It is the next Chapter... ummm first chapter!!! :D YES! and just for the ladies, and some men out there, my main character mentions a yaoi pairing!!!!! :O Keep your eyes peeled! I know that all my chapters are so short, but that is how I roll, IN AMERICA! This story I can feeel it now, it will be so BEEPing brilliant that you will need a ShamWOW just to read it!!!!!!!! :O Yes I so went there!

SO yeh I know this is probably more of a T rated at the moment... but .....hmmmmmm.... I put it as M because the ideas i have are very......perverted O_O hell yeh! :D But hmmm yehhhhhhhhhhhhhh.......

ANYWAY ENJOY!!!!!

Also this will be noting at all like TWILIGHT EWWWWWWWW!!!!! D: seriously Twilight is so bad that one ShamWOW isn't enough to get rid of it D: And that is saying something! D:

* * *

**Aka Oka (Red Hill) Chapter One.**

'Come.'

I turned around to face Vioril's ashen skin and sad eyes. Staring into his grey eyes, I felt something pull at me, something... seducing me. He did not move or say anything, his eyes began to wander around my face. As if he were trying to find out what I was thinking. I saw his eyes focus on my forehead. It was like he was drilling into my head to reach my thoughts.

'What am I thinking, Vioril?' I asked calmly.

He grabbed my hand commandingly and frowned as he repeated "come." and took me out of the house. My boots scrapped along the dirt and rocks on the ground outside, as Vioril dragged me with all his might. His hands were neither warm nor cold... They were... Sweet? I stared at the pale hand holding mine. Under the moon light, it was like they were merging to one. The glowing white of my fingers intermingled with his. There was the sudden urge within me to squeeze it. Just a little squeeze of the sweet hand of his. I looked up at the back of his head. His brown hair moved silently about in the small breeze blowing around the quiet street. Vioril turned his head to the side and studied me with one eye. The pale grey of his iris seemed to disappear into the white of his eye. I took a long swallow and looked at my feet again.

My hand started to feel as though it were being squashed. Surprised I looked at my hand to find that Vioril was giving me a reassuring squeeze as if to say, "all will be fine. There is no need for worry." I nodded and squeezed back. For the rest of our walk we kept silent and neither of us squeezed the other's hand. The further we walked the more the breeze picked up. We stopped short and put the hoods of our windbreakers on. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the breeze roared and sent me flying flying off the ground and hurtling five yards away. In a panic, Vioril ran for me and managed to catch me before I fell on to the ground. He scooped up my skirts quickly before they touched the ground. Angrily he ran back to where we had previously been, the wind whipping past us. Why didn't he just run this fast before, I thought to myself in a huff. I felt him glance at me and knew he read my thought. When we arrived back, the wind was no longer in a destructive mood. To replace the "roar" of the past wind, was the laughter of Gavril as he held his stomach. It was just like him to make such a joke.

'Oh geez!' Gavril gawked as he spoke. 'Your faces!... Priceless!'

Vioril placed me back on the ground, making sure that my skirts did not get dirty; and stormed past Gavril and into the carriage behind him. Thunder began to rumble in the sky due to his anger. I fidgeted with my handbag and stood in front of Gavril upset and with my hair in an absolute mess. Gavril was still laughing, his dark brown mop of hair that fell to his shoulders shaking. He looked at me, his grey eyes like Vioril's looked hungry. He hasn't eaten in a while, I thought to myself, He has been looking a lot skinner recently and too pinkish. His burly figure shook lightly and he made small suppressed giggles. Too upset to let him get away with the joke, I flung my handbag over my shoulder, hitched up my skirts with both hands and angrily made my way over to Gavril. He loomed over me casting a long shadow, looking up I noticed that he blocked out the moon... He looked ominous and dangerous.

'Gavril you idiot' I boxed his ears and pulled him to the carriage by them. He had to bend over so as not to hurt his ears anymore than I was. 'Do not ever do that again! You hear?'

'Oww! Oww! Okay! Okay, I will never do that again!' came his tortured voice.

With that I pushed him onto the ground, hitched up my skirts once again and used him as a step into the carriage. There inside sat Tiberiu reading a small novel, his small reading glasses nearly slipping off his nose. He looked up from his novel and gave me a questioning look. Everything about Tiberiu was the same as Gavril. Apart from his short golden hair, the glasses and his skinny frame. His grey eyes followed me as I sat across from him and patted down the skirts of my dress. Outside the carriage, Gavril finally managed to stand up and began to enter the carriage. I turned to him and gave him the angriest face I could ever manage. It was hard and every second more brought me closer to laughing.

'What did I do?' Gavril turned to his twin. 'Tiberiu, what did I do?'

'Dearest brother,' Tiberiu started in his suave voice, he took off his glasses, 'There is absolutely no way you are setting foot in this carriage in such a state.'

'But it is mad'am's fault! She forced me to the ground!'

'You drive this carriage dearest.' Tiberiu stated as he grabbed Gavril's chin. 'And this is a command.'

'Whaaaat!?' Gavril gave a disgusted look and slapped Tiberiu's hand away, 'I did it last time! Your turn tonight!'

'Silence!' I yelled, all the fan service from the twins was giving my a headache.

Tiberiu and Gavril stopped and stared intently at me. Without another word I turned to Vioril and whispered for him to grab an extra set of clothing for Gavril and find a way to make him drive the carriage. Vioril nodded and proceeded to climb out of the carriage and hop on to the top in one bound. The clunk and bang and snap of Vioril opening cases to find clothing echoed through the night. I turned back to the twins to notice neither of them had moved an inch. Watching them made me feel angry yet again.

'Look you two, kiss and make up for God's sake! I have no time for a lovers' spat!' Shaking my head I reached into my handbag and took out my compact. Using it, I began to fix up my makeup and hair. 'If you don't...' I looked up at both of them. 'You remember what happened last time.'

'You would not!' Gavril exclaimed shocked.

'Oh, I would' I grinned evilly at him.

'You would not!'

'Yes I would!'

'Would not!'

'Would!'

'Would not!'

'Would!'

'Lovers' spat?' Tiberiu asked himself confused.

'Would!' I yelled back at Gavril you proceeded to say "Would not".

'Would not!'

'Oh shut up both of you!' Tiberiu intervened.

Gavril and I stopped our tiff and looked at Tiberiu. His face had a strong tinge of pink, as if he had been blushing horrendously. So he was embarrassed by what I said before, I thought to myself as I looked out the window with an evil smile. I turned back to see he was still upset. Outside Vioril appeared from the top of the carriage carrying a pile of clothes in his arms, for Gavril. He peered into the carriage and gave me a confused and questioning look.

'Stop arguing.' Tiberiu continue. 'Gavril go get changed. Vioril has been standing next to you for ages now! And you!' He pointed a shaking finger at me. 'Gavril and I are not lovers!'

'Suuuuuurrreee... Like Uncle Dracula is alive!' I replied sarcastically.

'We are not! We are brothers!'

'And you are dead. You can get away with anything. I know I do.'

'You get away with what?' Tiberiu looked at me with much scrutiny.

'Would you not like to know Mr. Gavril-And-I-Are-Not-BEEP-Buddies!' I said mockingly, then poked out my tongue at him. 'You know I love you, Tibby.'

'We are not!' Tiberiu's pinkish tinge got a bit darker. 'Back to what's important! Who will drive?'

Vioril slipped back into the carriage and sat down next to me again. He took out a small sketch book and began drawing. As he did so, I leant over to his ear and placed my hand on his left arm. I asked him if Gavril was going to drive. He looked me in the eyes and nodded slowly. With that the carriage began to shake and before you could say "Blut und Eisen" we were hurtling down the track at full speed, or maybe faster.

* * *

Hell yeh I finished the first Chapter :D I am so proud of myself! I thought it would be friggin short! :D Hell yeahs!!!!!!! WOOT :D I Hope you liked it!!! :3 God I just love Tiberiu and his stuupidity. :3 Yay for stuupidity!!!!


	4. Chapter 2 LETTER

Here is the second chapter :O ZOMG!!! HAHAHA I am so confused as to why i decided to write this!? HAHAHA But Who knows how this will turn out! xD HAHAHA So I don't feel like rambling on and on. I have no idea how I am going to contect Death Note and Dracula together, since they are set in different centuries xD I will have to ask you all for ideas!!! :D hahaha

I hope you all can help me some how! The idea i like the most can get a drawing by me :D I have a profil on deviantArt check it out if you have time! Ask me if you want to know my username and have a look at my pictures :] As I said, the person who can come up with a good way to tie both Dracula and Death Note together (that I think suits the style of Dracula will get a sketch by me! :D And the sketch can be of what ever character of any manga/ anime etc you are a fan of or any character from the fic if you really want!! :] Can't wait for the ideas!

* * *

**Aka Oka (Red Hill) Chapter Two.**

Dear Hotaru,

The carriage is speeding along through the dense forest. Right now I stare out at the large moon up in the sky, it surprisingly looks like a ceramic plate hanging up on a wall. There are no stars out tonight for some reason. I can not help but question why. Tiberiu has not paid any attention to anything else but his novel this whole trip. I believe it is some novel he had written. It is entitled "The Phantom of the Opera". He wrote it for a friend in France he has been writing too, just like I am writing to you! Tiberiu's friend said that it should be published, however Tiberiu dislikes it... I have no idea why he is reading it though. Vioril has been drawing something in his book, but everytime I try to look at it... He hides it. I am curious to find out what it is! His drawings are amazing Hotaru, you must see them! They are so realistic! Once He drew a picture of the twins and I together. It was very formal and all, but the picture was brilliant. At the moment the picture is framed and packed away somewhere on top of the carriage.

The excitement of going to see Uncle Dracula is over powering! I just can not wait! I hope he will be exactly like I remember him. The last time I saw him when I was four, as I said in the last letter, there was a large party at his castle. All the most important vampires from around Romania came, my family included. Everybody absolutely adored me and could not keep away. Of course it was quite dangerous for mother and father to take me with them. At the time I had not yet turned into a vampire. You see when someone becomes a vampire after they die, they stay that same age. Being four, if I had been bitten, I would have stayed that age as a vampire. I am currently sixteen, and shall stay this age for the rest of my days until I am killed. So I was at this party and nearly everyone was trying to get a good touch of the live toddler that was me. My parents despite being vampires, were very protective of me and snatched me away whenever someone tried to bite me.

Uncle Dracula came to greet my parents and I after we had left our coats at the door. My parents always said that Uncle Dracula loved me from the moment he saw me. I still believe it was just because I was alive. The whole night Uncle Dracula held me near him, he played with me and chased me around with a pretend stake. All the friends that had talked to me after have said that I instantly took a liking to blood, when I drank it instead of the water. How I mistook them, I still do not know. To think that I liked drinking blood when I was alive, scared me! I can get away with it now, seeing as I'm a vampire!

I destinctly remember a girl there who was eight years old when she died and became a vampire. She was amazing! She was also my first friend, and her name was Bel. I loved being with Bel! For years after the party, Bel, would travel from the Western part of Romania to me and spend a few weeks with me. That was until last year... She had gone hunting with my parents...

Well! Gavril is still driving the carriage, and complaining about the pain in his arms. I have to keep yelling at him to shut up. Seriously, if you were here with me, you would think the same as me! His voice can get rather irritating. Sometimes Tiberiu will lean out the window and say something to Gavril. It shuts him up for a bit...

I am so sorry Hotaru! Please excuse my really bad language. I shall stop I am so sorry. I am very happy that you understand what I am writing to you about! It must be hard to learn Romanian, when you have been speaking and writing in your language all your life. Hopefully I am helping you at least a little bit. I would love to meet you Hotaru, one day we shall. Do not worry, I shall not bite you. I am your friend.

Yours sincerely,

_Petronela Serbanescu_


	5. Chapter 3

I know that I have already done the whole thing about the idea for connecting the centuries/decades of Death Note and Dracula together, hahaha and I havn't even reached that point! D: Hopefully when I do, I will have many ideas from you readers out there! I know this is my own story, but your ideas can help me expand on my own! I will still be willing to draw a picture for the one I choose!!! :D So keep your ideas down for me! :D PEACE OUT DUDES, IN AMERICA!

* * *

**Aka Oka (Red Hill) Chapter Three.**

'Arrrggghhh!'

The carriage suddenly halted, and with the sudden jolt I nearly fell off my seat. Vioril grabbed me. I looked up to see his face was scared, as if he thought I would get seriously hurt. Oh my, I thought to myself, he worries too much. Steadying myself, I sat back up and turned to poke my head out of the window. I managed to just catch a glimpse of Gavril a couple of yards ahead looking at the ground. Curious, I opened the door of the carriage and, aided by Vioril, I got out. The rocks scattered about as I ran to Gavril's side. On the ground in front of him was a couple of dead horses laying there. The sight was too much for me, and I turned away covering my mouth. He turned away as well and headed back towards the carriage.

'Gavril!' I called out to the burly vampire. 'Gavril!'

I grabbed a hold of his arm and looked up into his pale eyes. Tears were beginning to swell up in his tear ducts, they were very noticeable. I let go and fixed my skirts again. Out of the carriage quickly hopped Vioril followed by the slow Tiberiu. In a fit of panic Vioril ran to me and grabbed my hand. I could feel the sweetness of his hand... Surprised I turned to him and looked at him. He was worried about me again.

'Petronela, what was it that stopped Gavril?' asked Tiberiu as he took the lantern from Gavril's hand. 'How come Gavril is in such a state?'

'Just a few yards ahead there are a couple of dead horses.' I managed to strangle out of me. 'They look as though they have been there for a while. I knew that Gavril was very passionate about animals, but not this much. He was completely frozen as he looked at the horses. I assume that they were frightened to death. They smelt like fear.'

'I might go and have a look.' Tiberiu replied as he walked off with the lantern. 'There may have been another vampire around here.'

The three of us stood in the darkness as Tiberiu was examining the dead horses. Gavril had not moved from his position against the carriage. I stared off into the distance waiting for the glow of the lantern to come back to us. A tug on my hand brought me back to reality. Vioril tugged me again and waited for me to look at him. I complied and asked him what it was he wanted. Slowly he lifted an arm and pointed away from us off into the distance. My hand slipped out of his and I headed towards the direction Vioril had pointed. Despite being my protector, Vioril was the one who got scared the most and needed more protecting than me. Turning my head left and right, I looked for what it was that was scaring Vioril. A warm shiver ran down my spine and a sharply turned to the right. A branch snapped. Scared beyond anything, I jerked around to find the culprit. Another snap echoed around me. I looked around to find the way back to the carriage, but found myself lost in all the trees. The sounds of the night called. Terrified and unable to figure out what to do, I knelt on the ground, preventing my dress from touching the ground, and at the same time hugging my knees. A couple of tears made their way down my cheeks.

'Vioril!' I cried out. No answer, as could be expected.

I stood up again and proceeded to walk a little bit further into the forest. That was something very stupid for me to do, as the further I got, the denser the undergrowth, and the darker it got. Every now and then I called for Vioril. Something inside told me that only he could help me. Some more snaps echoed. One was so loud I jumped a bit and tripped over a tree root. The feeling of falling blew over me. I stopped suddenly in mid-air. Slowly I reopened my eyes, that I had tightly shut, and found a very pale hand on my waist. A soft breath touched my neck, followed by a soft touch. I could feel something warm against my neck and had no idea what to do. My body was frozen. The feeling of a pin poking my neck shocked me. What is going on? I thought. Who is it who is violating me, why can I not scream out for Vioril? Clenching my teeth together and squeezing my eyelids, I kept my spot in the stranger's arms. I could feel something rub against the skin of my neck, it was very much like a tongue. A shiver ran through me. I had nowhere to run. Without warning a whimper escaped from my mouth halting the harasser. They disappeared, leaving me to fall to my knees in tears.

'V-... Vioril!' I screamed, but it came out all broken. 'Vio-..oril!' I tried again.

I opened my eyes again and found myself on the edge of the forest, turning behind me I noticed Vioril walking over towards me in no hurry. Quickly I jumped up and ran towards him. Tears escaped and fell like a waterfall as I flung myself into his arms. Harsh sobs erupted from me. I could feel his sweet hands holding me in an attempt to comfort me. The quick movements of his hands told me he was panicking. The distant sounds of running feet came towards us.

'Vioril, what happened?' I could hear Tiberiu call out.

'What happened to mad'am?!' Gavril's rough voice asked in a panic.

'Please,' my voice croaked. 'Do not leave me. I do not want you to leave me!'

'Come.' Vioril said softly to me, as he picked me up in his arms and walked to the carriage. With that I fell asleep.

When I awoke I found myself in a large bedroom, that smelt like mothballs and mildew. Jauntily I sprung up. I was at Uncle Dracula's! With a spring in me, I leapt out of the bed. Only to experience the terrible pain of my knees. The source of the pain was two large bruises and small cuts covering my knees. Bit by bit, I began to remember last night. As I brushed my hair at the mirror, I remembered the unknown person who had harassed me in the forest. Flicking my long hair over my shoulder, I noticed a small scar on my neck. The bastard had left a scar for me to remember him by. Angrily I threw my brush across the room, and stormed to the wardrobe. There all my clothes were hung up perfectly. I grabbed my red cashmere dress and began to undress. Just as I slipped my nightdress over my head a knock sounded at my door.

'Mad'am, are you awake yet?' Gavril called out before knocking again.

'Yes Gavril. Just changing!'

'Okay.' He replied. 'Breakfast is ready down in the dining room.'

A series of footsteps followed before it went silent again. Rather slowly I pulled my red dress on only to find that my chest would not fit into it. I was not in the mood for this and looked through my small craft box -in the bedside table- for a red ribbon, I slipped it through some small holes in my dress and tied it. For now that would do. Grumpily I walked out of the room and down stairs to the dining room, where the three brothers were waiting. Tiberiu sat silently at the left hand side of the head, reading his book engrossed in it so much that he would not have noticed an angry mob trying to kill him if there was one. Vioril sat drawing in his sketch book, looking up as soon as I walked in and greeted me with a solemn smile. Gavril on the other hand was the only one not doing something productive, he sat there playing with his cutlery as if he were bored out of his mind. With Vioril already looking up the twins copied and looked at me to greet me.

'I see you are feeling better Petti.' stated Tiberiu as he looked over the edge of his Phantom of the Opera. He was nearly finished.

'I am thank you.' I sat myself down at the table in the seat next to Vioril.

'That is good to hear! Vioril was utterly flustered when you fainted.' Gavril added, only to have a fork thrown at him by Vioril.

I could not help but laugh as Gavril tried to pick a fight with Vioril. Without a word I grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Sculling it down I watched as Vioril sat back in his chair and returned to his drawing. The atmosphere in the room became homely again and with nothing much to do I swirled the water in my glass around with my pinkie. Almost out of the blue a sound could be heard outside the dining room. I looked up to see who could have made the noise. A figure in a black suit appeared in the doorway. Ecstatic, I jumped up out of my seat and ran towards Uncle Dracula. He gave a smile -that looked almost sinister- and hugged me. His thin black hair was slicked back showing a shiny ivory forehead. I stood on my tip toes and kissed his forehead.

'My, my Petronela!' Uncle said excitedly. 'That is a stunning dress you are wearing.'

'I think it is getting a bit too small for me.' I laughed. 'Mother was a completely different body shape to me.'

'Yes she was!'

Uncle Dracula made his way to the back of the room where he pulled out some trays of food -yes vampires eat food- from a small rack. He placed them on the table, before settling himself down at the head of the table. I sat on his right hand side next to Vioril again. We all began to eat breakfast -or rather dinner-, and for the first time in years breakfast was not boring. Most of it was just talking. All that talking though, made me feel fuller than ever.

'So uncle, why did you ask me to come here?'

'Petronela.' Uncle started as he placed his knife down on his plate. 'Before we get to that. What happened last night on your way here?'

'Uh-mm...'

Scared I stammered quite a lot, but was able to explain what had happened to me in the forest.

'And then... This...' I could not help but get caught on my words.

'This what?'

'Someone grabbed me and started doing stuff to me.' Tears began to fall down my face. 'He scared me and left a mark on my neck. I could not scream I was so scared....'

Vioril fidgeted next to me as I told them what happened. The sense of fear came from him in large waves.

'Petti...' Tiberiu whispered shocked.

'Let us not talk about this further.' Uncle said trying to help me from crying. ' Have I told you before how stunning that dress is on you?'


	6. Chapter 4

Yet another chapter! D: Oh god i think i might die because of this story xD And I just realised this is only the fourth chapter. And hardly anything has happened. I am sure you are wondering who it was that was being so mean to Petronela! Even I don't know!! O_O yeah thats right, i have no idea, I am just going with the flow here with all these chapters! XD HAHAHA BTW FYI xD I dunno.. oh yeah! Petronela wears clothing that is way too extravagant for the late 1890s as you will find out in this chapter. She is a bit eccentric if you ask me D: and hell I would love to be her! sort of xD Well I hope you have come up with some ideas for how to connect the two decades together. I still haven't D: OH DEAR GOD!!! T^T Still.... remember that the person who comes up with the idea I like the most will get a drawing by me! :D YAY and if you want to drop in at my deviantArt gallery, just message me, I would love to send you a link.

* * *

**Aka Oka (Red Hill) Chapter 4**

The sitting room was only just dimly lit and the curtains were drawn tight, even though it was really dark out. Despite being a vampire, my eyes had to adjust to the lack of light. I hoped that someone would light one or two more candles. However as I sat in the large armchair near the desk, I knew no one would. Bored out of my mind I took to book gazing. There was a large number of very ancient looking books sitting on the desk. I grabbed the top one and blew the thick layer of dust off. Looks as though no one has read this in a while, I thought to myself as I ran my fingers across the title. The book was foreign and not a single word inside was Romanian or even recognizable. I proceeded to flip through as Tiberiu walked in unbeknown to me. The terrible feeling of not being able to read any of the books on the desk nearly brought me to tears. Determined to find at least one book that was readable, I got to my feet and began the long trip of searching all the books in the bookcase.

'That one looks like Latin.' I said to myself as I returned a moth eaten book.

By the time I had reached halfway across one shelf, it had already been one whole hour. Defeat beat down on me and left me on the ground. I sat down on the carpet in front of the unlit fireplace and looked around me. Not a single book in the whole library was in Romanian, nor English for that matter. There was noway for me to enjoy myself until lunch. Lying down on my back I noticed Tiberiu -he was upside down due to me lying down- reading a fairly large book with a Slavic title that I had randomly thrown over my shoulder in anger before. From where I was on the ground, Tiberiu looked at peace and absorbed in his book as he sat on the overstuffed love-seat. I rolled over onto my stomach and watched him intently, rocking my legs in a bored manner. For ages he did not notice the vampire lying on the floor staring at him with wide grey eyes. I grabbed a small novel next me and fingered it, choosing whether I should throw it or not. Finally he looked up and smiled at me. I got up and smiled back, sitting myself on the love-seat next to him. Tiberiu placed the heavy book on his lap and turned to me, taking his glasses off in the process.

'Well.' he wiped his glasses with his blouse. 'What have you been up to whilst I read, Petti?'

'I wanted to read a book, but they are all in foreign languages.' With a huff I sank further into the material of the seat. 'How can you stand reading when it is so dark?'

Tiberiu inched a bit closer to me. 'It is not that dark!'

'Serious?! I have to squint to see.' I demonstrated myself squinting and waving my arms in front of me.

'Maybe...' He moved a bit closer. 'There is something wrong with your eyes, perhaps?'

'No way!'

'There must be. Vampires can see perfectly at night.'

'Yes...well.' I turned to face him again. 'My eyes were never brilliant, even when I was alive.'

'Should we...,' Tiberiu leaned towards me. 'get them checked?'

Just as he was about to -or I thought he was about to- kiss me. The sound of others entering the library stopped him, and he pulled back. I turned around and looked over the back of the seat to see the other two. There was something about seeing Vioril that made me really happy and I couldn't help but smile and wave at him. He sprinted over and grabbed my hand -as he seemed to be doing a lot recently-. Gavril had come over too and was telling something to his twin. Vioril tugged at my hand saying "come". What else could I do?

'Uncle wants to see us all in his sitting room. I believe he wants to talk about why your here.' Gavril announced as I got up.

'Do you think so?' I held Vioril's hand again. 'Or could it be about last night?'

'What do you mean last night?'

'Well, obviously there are others of us in the area!' I let go of Vioril's hand and held my arms akimbo. 'There must be, because who else could have left this scar.'

'Okay, okay. Calm down, you do not need to show it to us!' Tiberiu exclaimed as he diverted his eyes.

'Look I am just saying It could be.' I said as I grabbed Vioril's hand.

All four of us walked out of the library and headed down the incredibly dark hallway. I couldn't see properly and so had to rely on Vioril. Not that that was a bad thing as such, but it made me feel like a kid. The clicking of my shoes echoed through the hall, it sounded really loud and surrounded me. I shook a bit and instinctively squirmed a bit closer to Vioril's cloak. We walked down the large staircase and entered the doorway to the sitting room, on the right. There sitting inside was Uncle, hunched over a piece of paper writing a letter. Tiberiu knocked on the wooden frame and grabbed Uncle's attention. His face glowed -literally- as he motioned for us to take our seats. I took my place in the middle and waited as he finished the last sentence of his letter. Filled with curiosity, I raised my head a bit so I could see what he was writing. I was shocked to find the piece of paper was filled with absolute nonsense! Not a single word made sense! If you could call them words, they were more like scribbles and curls and such. Leaning back in my seat, I tried to come up with an idea as to why he asked me to come to his place. My head hurt from thinking and so I just sat patiently.

Eventually Uncle looked up. After finishing his letter; And after putting it in an envelope; And after heading outside to put it in the mail; And after coming back into the house to tidy his desk; And after doing all other unimportant things. By the time he was actually ready to talk to us, I had already fallen asleep. A nudge in my stomach brought me back to life, after I had a huge coughing fit. I punched Gavril in the arm inconspicuously as punishment.

'Now then, seeing as we are all awake.' Uncle said putting emphasis on the word awake -much to my annoyance-, 'I guess we should get to the reason as to why you are here. Shall we? Now do not answer that question, Gavril, it is rhetorical. Yes, well you are here because, number one; your parents sadly are not here anymore, for a second time. Number two; It is dangerous for a vampire of your age to live alone, even if you do have others to look after you, only problem being is that they are still filled with testosterone. And lastly number three; I need your help. Now then, question time. Yes, Petronela.'

'This is not exactly a question...' I started. 'But I know that my parents are not here.

'What is testosterone?' Gavril asked.

'I will not even bother answering that.' Uncle rested his arms on the table and frowned at Gavril.

'Why do you need our help?' Tiberiu asked.

'Good question!' He sat back. 'You see... I have been found out.'

'What! Again!?' I cried and stood up.

'What do you mean again?' Tiberiu asked shocked.

'A few years ago a man known as Van Helsing came here to Uncle's. Uncle had bitten a couple of women here. Everyone found out! Uncle was in a lot of trouble, they got away but they said they were going to be back to get rid of him.' I turned to Uncle. 'Are they coming for you? How do you know?'

'Quinni over to the West told me she saw them.'

'How are we supposed to help you?!'

He lent forward on the table. 'I want you to run away from Romania.'


End file.
